


Now If We're Talking Body...

by dumbhqoneshots



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dumb Oneshot Number One, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Part Two?, Rated Mature For Implied Stuffs, You Sinners Know What I Mean, lil bit of fluff, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbhqoneshots/pseuds/dumbhqoneshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi realizes that Bokuto's body is quite banging and he doesn't know how to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now If We're Talking Body...

**Author's Note:**

> IDK HOW TO GET RID OF THE CHAPTER ONE THIS ISNT CHAPTERED STORY HOW DO YOU WORK THIS DAMN SITE AGAIN I DID THESE PIECES SO LONG AGO WTF ((as soon as i updated this the chapter one disappeared life is so Confusing))

After another win for Fukurōdani, Akaashi was having a dilemma. A really, really _frustrating_ dilemma. In the changing room, Akaashi was trying to stick to ignoring Bokuto’s hollers of victory and manifestos of his talent and strength, but the golden-eyed, boastful third year was hard to ignore when he was taking his shirt off. Akaashi blushed furiously, hating this dilemma, and even more so hating how Bokuto crossed his arms and actually had the gall to take his time taking his shirt off.

Akaashi tried his best but failed miserably to stop looking. He’d peek every now and then, at Bokuto’s muscular and smooth arms, at his shoulders, the curve descending to his waist, and God forbid he do it -- and damn well he did it -- he found himself staring dead at Bokuto’s ass. The shorts they wore were particularly loose, but with an ass like Bokuto’s, the only loose part of the shorts would be…

His stomach flopped when he realized he was wrong. The shorts weren’t loose at his thighs either, which he’d been staring at the whole duration of the match. Thighs like Bokuto’s, perfectly muscular, full, and brawny easily filled out the rest of the shorts as well.

This was Akaashi’s _frustrating_ dilemma. During the match, something happened, and he wasn’t sure what, or why it happened, but he suddenly found himself unable to keep his eyes off of Bokuto. During the game, the happenings of many realizations took place. One being that Akaashi came to the conclusion before getting down to nitty-gritty details: Bokuto is very strapping and statuesque, practically a masterpiece.

Then came the details, the horrible details, that made Akaashi actually break a sweat, which he never did unless it was an actually challenging opponent (though the game itself was without relevance). Bokuto’s shirt rides up sometimes when completing a spike, Akaashi already knew that, it happens to all spikers, it’s a completely normal occurrence. What he couldn’t understand was why he was practically wishing for the shirt to ride up more. Not to mention the way his biceps looked when he spiked the ball, the way his muscles naturally bend and tighten and flex and the sweat gleaming over his skin. There was a certain temptation to touch Bokuto’s biceps, a very strong temptation.

When that thought crossed the highways of his mind, he froze for a split second, to which Bokuto had to practically scream his name to capture his attention. He had shaken his head at that moment, but the details didn’t stop there. That’s when his thighs came in, and then the game was a haze, but damn, the sweat on Bokuto’s thighs surely wasn’t. Akaashi was getting extremely flustered, irritated, he wasn’t sure why he was noticing all this, and when he had served the ball, it had nearly hit the net.

Spaced out, still in his volleyball clothes, sweaty, and unintentionally still staring dead at Bokuto’s shirtless form, Akaashi was stuck in his thoughts. Perhaps, no, most definitely, the most frustrating part of it all was he’d seen all of this before, he’d been playing volleyball alongside Bokuto for quite some time, he’d seen all the tiny little details of how attractive Bokuto really is--

Abrupt as whiplash, Akaashi snapped back to reality as soon as he processed his most recent thought. _How attractive Bokuto really is_.

He began to sweat again, feeling a little feverish, a little nervous, his palms sweaty. _Oh shit_.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

_Bokuto is attractive. Bokuto is really attractive._

It was like puzzle pieces clicking together. _Holy shit I’m g_ \--

“Akaashi!” that superfluous tone of Bokuto’s voice sounded like sirens in his panicking brain. “Akaashi, you look a little pale! You were acting weird during the game, too, are you sick?”

As soon as Akaashi’s eyes focused, Bokuto is leaning over a little, his golden eyes piercing into his. But, he only stared into them for a second before he realized that Bokuto still hadn’t put on a godforsaken shirt. He just wanted his suffering to end, but he couldn’t just outright tell Bokuto that he thinks he’s incredibly attractive, that would be absolutely ridiculous.

“I’m not sick, I just think you’re really attractive, Bokuto-san,” the words slipped out and Akaashi couldn’t stop them. Maybe it was his habit of being blunt with people, in a polite way, of course, or maybe it was his closeness with Bokuto, and the fact that they trusted each other quite a lot. He wasn’t sure, but the sweat increased and he couldn’t even gulp; Akaashi was cursing so loudly in his head and if the ground just swallowed him up right then and there, he’d be content.

But Bokuto just burst out into bouts of laughter, leaning back, arching his back and his hands on his hips. Akaashi gulped finally and found his gaze scanning his whole torso up and down. It took the remembrance of his shame for him to finally stop.

“Of course I am, Akaashi! You’re just now realizing that?” of _course_ he’d say that. Did Akaashi really expect Bokuto to have any other reaction _but_ that?

Akaashi sighed, feeling his nerves calm down a little. Idiot Bokuto didn’t care, so why should he?

“S-Sure, I’m just now realizing it,” Akaashi countered, trying his best to sound like his normal self. It almost worked, too, almost, if he hadn’t stuttered just a little on the ‘sure’.

And also, maybe, if he wasn’t blushing like a crazed fool.

“Wait...why are you blushing?” Bokuto asked suspiciously. “Wait...you’re serious? You seriously think I’m attractive? Akaashi Keiji thinks that I, Bokuto Koutaro, am attractive?”

Akaashi blushed further, unable to contain it this time, and he scratched at the back of his head. “Y-yeah, that’s right, I think you’re attractive, Bokuto-san,” he said, turning his head away.

When he looked back at Bokuto, he was beaming with joy and happiness. It was weird, really weird. Suddenly, Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi and pressed his cheek lovingly against Akaashi’s head. Akaashi’s eyes were so wide. The hug was so warm and radiated with adoration, so much adoration that he almost forgot how to function. After a few seconds, Akaashi lifted his arms and wrapped them around Bokuto’s body. His skin was smooth and yet he could feel the toned muscle underneath. He dug his fingers in just a little, in appreciation of having someone as caring, in an eccentric way, as Bokuto in his life. And...also in appreciation of having his arms around Bokuto’s amazing body.

Bokuto just squeezed Akaashi a little tighter before separating the hug and keeping his hands comfortably locked on his arms. He was still smiling a lot, almost giddily.

“You’re adorable, Akaashi!” Bokuto announced.

Akaashi was sure all the blood in his body had rushed to his face because he was blushing so much. In fact, he was sure that he’d broken his personal record for how many times he’d blushed in his whole life in just a few minutes time with Bokuto. Thank God they’re the last two in the changing room because his reputation as Bokuto’s keeper and the stoic setter of Fukurōdani would be absolutely ruined if anyone else saw. Still, he only had one thing to say, in case there were any people still around.

“Bokuto-san,” he started.

“Yes, Akaashi?” Bokuto inquired in a loving tone. The little twinkle in his golden eyes and his dumb, but still oddly attractive spiky gray and black hair that were so familiar to him induced a tiny grin.

“You’re very loud.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part two where the sexual quote for the title actually makes sense or nah? Hope you liked my first dumb oneshot, pals! Tune in sometime later for more.~


End file.
